


I'll Be Your Shelter

by tomorrowsjustadreamaway



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Action & Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24176140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomorrowsjustadreamaway/pseuds/tomorrowsjustadreamaway
Summary: A one-shot Macriley 'deleted' scene that takes place during episode 4x13, when Mac and Riley are in the warehouse and the fire is started by Leland and Roman. Third person POV, in Mac's favor. Complete!
Relationships: Riley Davis & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Riley Davis/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 132





	I'll Be Your Shelter

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I haven’t written a fic in years, so I wanted to start with something short and sweet. This is my first for Macriley, but I have many more ideas in store! Reviews are appreciated- I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Consider this a small deleted scene / snippet from episode 4x13, when Mac and Riley are in the warehouse and the fire started by Leland and Roman takes place.

This all had been _too_ easy. Infiltrating Codex without a snag. He and Riley could have accomplished it, if only the team had trusted them. It had become clear as day to Mac now that despite what Desi _wanted_ him to believe, she didn't trust him.

After realizing the trap had been set and lives were about to be risked, Mac ordered for everyone to escape. The Codex agents, even if going the wrong way about resolving Earth's problems, had good intentions. They didn't deserve to die.

More importantly, neither did Riley.

Noticing the barrier they could use to blockade themselves from the fire, Mac called Riley over and helped her beneath the shield to keep some of the smoke from filling their lungs so quickly. There was no point in trying to scramble out with the others right away. Many fiery deaths were on account of mass panic and the bottlenecks they created. Especially when there were very few exits.

Rolling over so that the weight of his body was slightly hovering over Riley's much smaller one, Mac buried his face in her hair. He was trying his best to act as a second shield, to keep her safe. Perhaps he'd realized it a long time ago, or maybe it took nearly dying for it all to click, but it finally did. Like the switch of a light. _**She**_ was the one for him- his most important person. And Mac would see to it that she made it out in one piece. Maybe someday he would even have the courage to tell her that.

Inhaling the scent of her shampoo rather than the smoke infiltrating the warehouse, Mac's arms snaked around Riley, hugging her close. "Just a little longer and we can haul ass out of here," he explained, hearing the chaos of others lessening. Likely it meant they had been knocked out from the fumes, though he hoped some managed to escape. It wouldn't be much longer before they had to go.

The metal against his back was getting warmer, but feeling Riley's face bury into blonde locks and curling against him made it difficult for Mac to want to move. He wasn't even sure how long he had wanted this now, but one thing was for sure. He never wanted to let go.

"Riles." His voice was soft, but gruff. Assured and determined. Then a loud clang of one of the rafters falling drew Mac from this moment of salvation. It wasn't time for a confession. If they didn't leave now, there may never be another chance. Tenderly, Mac's face rose, and as he leaned his forehead against hers, ocean orbs locked onto hazel perfection.

"It's now or never."

At his lead, Mac grabbed the barrier with covered hands and Riley followed suit without hesitation. They were always in sync; no need to explain anything to her, no questions asked.

Mac ran quickly toward the exit- his hand tempted to take Riley's, but he had to reach the doorknob first. It would be hot, and if anyone got scalded, it should be him.

Fumbling to open the door, smoke engulfed the two heroes as they poured out of the building, stumbling and struggling for hair. All he could remember was Desi drawing him into her arms. The gesture was too little too late, but he was too breathless to fight.

All he really wanted though was for that to be _**Riley's**_ arms around him instead.

For now he settled with knowing she was safe too. The rest he would figure out in due time.


End file.
